


I know, everything’s gonna be alright

by meowvelous



Series: Witcher Gift Fics [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mistakes, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Prompt fill: Jaskier makes a mistake, and Geralt reassures him and tells him it’s okay.Just a little bit of fluff and softness, written in a loose conversational tone. Title from the song "Golden Hour" by Kacey Musgraves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	I know, everything’s gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_interuniversal_geometer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/gifts).



So here’s how it happens; it’s the dead of winter in Kaer Morhen, and Jaskier might be a little drunk. Trying to keep pace with Witchers when drinking is a _terrible_ idea, but that doesn’t stop him.

And it turns out the Witchers can’t stand nobility - which, fair; Jaskier grew up with them, and even he could barely stand them. Anyway, so Lambert asks Jaskier about the worst nobles he’s performed for, and boy, does Jaskier have some _stories_.

He might get a bit sidetracked during one story, remembering how handsome Geralt looked that evening, but everyone is used to that at this point. Especially when Jaskier is basically sitting in Geralt’s lap, leaning back against his chest.

But anyway so. Jaskier. Stories. Bad nobles. Remembering banquets that turned into shit shows _always_ reminds him of the first banquet he ever dragged Geralt to. And maybe the other Witchers have heard the story before, but that was from Geralt, who’s really quite terrible at telling stories (sorry love but it’s true)

It’s a good yarn, and Jaskier tells it well. And then he chortles at the end, going “oh, and Calanthe’s _face_. I tell you, spine of iron, that one, but by the gods, what a bitch.”

...Which, of course, it’s only _after_ Jaskier says that, that he realizes Ciri had been lurking in the doorway, listening.

(He doesn’t hear the hurt noise she makes, but all the Witchers do; they turn to look at her, drawing Jaskier’s attention to the doorway. He catches a flash of golden hair as she turns and takes off.)

Jaskier’s mouth goes dry. He tries to stand, but a hand on his elbow stops him. It’s Yennefer. “I’ll go talk to her,” she says, with a rueful smile. “I’ve got some experience with... complicated mothers.”

She leaves. Now the mood of the evening has been thoroughly ruined. Jaskier feels like shit, and everyone is picking up on it. “C’mon.” Geralt murmurs; he stands, picking Jaskier up easily, and carrying him out of the room.

It’s quiet as Geralt brings Jaskier back to _their_ room. There’s already a fire burning in the hearth there, bless Vesemir. Geralt gently sets Jaskier on the bed, and gets in behind him. He starts arranging the blankets and furs around them, making a small nest.

Jaskier rolls over and buries his face in Geralt’s chest. “I fucked up,” he groans, feeling another pang of guilt. He registers Geralt’s hand, stroking through his hair and down his back.

“It’s okay.” Geralt tells him softly, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s head. “You didn’t mean to upset Ciri. Besides, you weren’t lying.” That surprises a huff of laughter from Jaskier, and Geralt smiles in response.

“Geraaaaalt.” Jaskier whines, because he’s drunk and tired and sad, and how dare Geralt be so nice to him right now. “Ciri’s gonna hate me.”

“Ciri loves you.” Geralt points out. “She’ll forgive you. It’ll be okay.” Somehow, the soothing rumble of his voice makes Jaskier believe him.

“Promise?” Jaskier asks in a small voice. 

“I promise.” Geralt kisses his head again, continues the soothing motion of running his hand up and down Jaskier’s back. And that’s how Jaskier drifts off to sleep, Geralt curled around him, keeping him warm, and making him feel loved.


End file.
